Swear to Shake it Up ON HOLD
by iwriteignorancenotpressure
Summary: A cross-over fanfic between Brendon Urie from Panic! at the Disco, and Reaver from the Fable games. It's set in Albion, just after Fable III, and obviously Brendon isn't in a band, because they wouldn't have existed in those times. Brendon works at the Tavern, although he doesn't need to as he has a lot of money. Brendon also looks a lot like Reaver, which catches Reaver's eye...
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I clean another beer glass, placing it back on the shelf. Working at the tavern can be surprising depressing, even with everyone singing and dancing, getting drunk and partying late at night, it can really bring your mood down. I watch everyone sing and dance cheerfully, chugging down their beer and demanding for more. I continue pouring out more beer, neatly putting the money in the cash register, and sitting down on the stool. I look over and see a group of the girls giggling, looking at me. I wink at them, smiling back then continue pouring out more beer. I sighed again, sadly looking down at my hands, drying them on a towel. Yes, a lot of girls liked me, but that's only because I looked a lot like Reaver. Reaver is an ex-pirate turned business man, factory owner, slum lord and the Hero of Skill. He could take your own weapon and kill you in a second, before you even know he's there. When he was a pirate, it's said he would capture the enemy's ships by shooting the captain, from across the water at impossible distances. In addition to being the Hero of Skill, he was also very attractive, even in my opinion, and I'm straight. I've also heard he's immortal, blessed with eternal youth. He also is in charge of Bowerstone Industrial, and owns the Brothel which is there. You'd notice him in any crowd, his tall, skinny body, dressed in black and white, with black boots, and always carrying a cane. He's always carrying his Dragonstomper .48 , a pistol which only six of were made. He killed the four other people who owned them, the other belonging to the Queen, a tyrant, but she was the hero of Brightwall, who had saved us all from the darkness. Everyone hated her, she was evil, but she had saved everyone from the darkness so we can't complain too much.

"Brendon!" I heard the group of girls giggling, walking over towards me. _Great._ I thought, sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked turning around. The three girls were leaning against the bar, rather seductively, their low-cut tops rather revealing, although I wasn't in the mood for this. "We want you of course," the girl in the middle said, stretching out her arm, stroking her finger down my chest. The girl next to her giggled. I sighed, looking down, "Are you buying a drink or not?" I asked reluctantly. "Come on girl, he's obviously not interested." The third girl said sadly, pulling the girl in the middle by her arm. "Maybe another time," She winked, walking off with her two friends. "Brendon, your shifts over you may pack up and leave." The old man who owns the tavern says, "Thanks," I mumble, packing up my things and leaving the tavern.

I walk outside and already feel slightly better in the fresh air. I just wanted to go home and sleep, today has been a long, exhausting day. I had met a girl on my way to Millfields where I lived, her name was Jordie, when bandits came and robbed her, luckily I hadn't much on me and they found me disappointingly boring, but took everything from Jordie, ripping off her expensive skirt to sell the silk, and one punched her in the face just because they were dicks. I punched him back, yelling and cursing as many horrible things as I could imagine at them, and once they had given up, the girl ended up crying and running home, and I hadn't seen her since. I walked down the cold, dark road of Millfields, walking towards my house. I had to walk past Reaver's mansion to get there, which I always hated doing, I could often see all the people of Millfields and other nobles going to Reaver's Manor, his fairly often Masquerade parties, some ending in disaster with his 'Wheel of Misfortune' games he sometimes will hold for entertainment. I've been to a few of his parties, they were fun, but Reaver scares the living daylights out of me. I continued walking down the road and I had just passed Reaver's Manor, when I saw a figure with a tall, top hat, very similar to mine walking in my direction. He was probably just walking home from somewhere too, I assumed. "Hey," I mumbled politely as we approached, attempting to just continue walking home. "My, my, my! If it isn't my pretty little clone," The man says, laughing sadistically. I looked up, and saw his face in the moonlight, his dark hair, his heart-shaped tattoo, "Reaver," I whispered, shocked. "Yes darling, it's me" he laughs, tapping his cane on the ground. "Why my party begins in an hour! You must be there, what's a party at Reaver's Manor without Reaver?" He jokes, laughing again. He taps his cane on the ground again, "Well I must get ready, and so must you, I'll see you in an hour of course! My, my, maybe you'd be able to help me in my games tonight" He says smiling. A cold shiver runs down my spine, it must be his time for the Wheel of Misfortune again. I knew I had to go to the party now, if I didn't go, I'd definitely be dead, under Reaver's conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Reaver's POV**

I giggled maniacally to myself, walking towards my Manor. _How interesting? I have a little lookalike_. I tapped my cane on the ground loudly with each second step, so the young man could hear me walking into my large home. As I walked up the front steps, one of my servants opened the giant front doors of my Manor, looking tiny in comparison. "Hello, Mister Reaver." He greets me. I kick off my tall boots, wet from the rain, and walk upstairs. My servant quickly picked up my wet boots from the floor, running off to clean and polish them, as another ran in to clean the floor. I walked into one room, it was a bedroom but of course I didn't use the bed in here. I opened one of the large cupboards, taking out an already planned outfit from a hanger, and get changed. I run my fingers through my hair, before placing my tall top hat, with steampunk type goggles, back on my head.

I couldn't stop thinking about that man I met on the way home, and I'm not sure why really. _He really was one of the most attractive people I've ever met_, I think to myself, _I'd love to chat with him tonight, hopefully I can mess with his head, see his personality_. I smiled just at the thought. I slipped on a pair of boots, put on my masquerade mask, grabbed my cane and walked downstairs to the room filled with people.

**Brendon's POV**

I changed out of my work clothes and into black trousers, tucking in my shirt and putting on a waistcoat. I grab out a black coat and bow tie and put them on, quickly brushing my hair and putting my top hat back on. I frowned, I couldn't stop thinking about Reaver. Yes, I was going to his party but there was something more, I couldn't quite understand what it was though... "Brendon? Are you ready to leave?" my best friend Spencer said walking into the room. I invited him so I had someone to talk to, and to keep me from being so scared of Reaver. "Yeah let's go!" I said, trying to sound excited, even though I was scared to the bone.

We walked up to the giant front doors of Reaver's Manor and there stood a short man with a list of invited guests. "Name?" He said, looking up at us, "Err," I hesitated, I hadn't given Reaver my name. "Oh, you must be mister Reaver's lookalike, yes right this way." He says, I put on my masquerade mask and start walking inside, when I hear "I'm sorry, but if you aren't invited you can't come in." the servant says, Spencer mumbles something but I don't hear him. "Spence," I begin to call out, "Just go without me, you'll be fine." he says already walking off. I frown but turn around and walk inside.

I walk into a big room of people, all dressed fancy with their masks. I look around and see Reaver walking around, chatting briefly to a few people here and there. I watch him, as he walks through the crowd of people, his long, skinny legs and his cane, his Dragonstomper .48 hooked into his belt at his waist, his long white coat, his heart-shaped tattoo under his eye, his dark hair, and his tall top hat, with goggles placed onto them, like I had too. "My, my, if it isn't my little duplicate Reaver!" He said grinning maniacally, walking in my direction. I gulped, forcing a swallow, trying to hold in my feat, "Hello Reaver," I say, slightly bowing. "Stand up young man." he said, tapping his cane. I looked up at him, I could feel the worried look on my face, but I tried to hide it. "Don't be scared," he said gently stroking my face. I took a step backward. "I wont bite... hard." Reaver says gently, winking. I felt a shiver run down my spine, he was creeping me out so much, but there was something else...

Suddenly I feel myself pinned against the wall, I look up and see Reaver smiling devilishly at me. "What, I-" I start spluttering out random words, all my fear starting to spit out of my mouth. "Get- off-" I say, trying to push him off me, but he was too strong. He was holding my arms against the wall, leaning over me. "Why? When this is so..." He says leaning into my face closer. I try not to show the fear on my face, staring into his eyes. "..exquisite." He finishes his sentence, in a quiet whisper. I feel his heavy breathing on my face and neck. "Let. Me. GO!" I yell, attempting to push him away again, but he was just too strong. "Oh, I will, in due time. But," He paused again, leaning in closer, "Only on one condition." He whispers. I look up at him confused. "What, what's the condition?" I asked hesitantly. Reaver unexpectedly grabbed me by the arm, pulling me somewhere. "Mister Reaver, sir, when will the games begin?" A woman asked in a playful tone. "Not until at least an hour." He said briefly, his mind elsewhere. I looked at the woman, scared, but she didn't take any notice of me. "Let go of me!" I yell. "STOP! Stop! You're ruining my image you fool!" Reaver says, turning back at me, still walking quickly through the large crowd of people. I can't help but laughing at how vain he is, "Oh, that would be a shame wouldn't it." I say jokingly. Reaver looks back at me with a raised eyebrow, taken back by my joking comment, but doesn't say anything and just continues dragging me through his manor.

He takes me through a door, pushing the girl leaning on it out of the way. The girl looks up at him, going to yell at him, before quickly realising it was Reaver, and instead started flirting with him. Reaver didn't take any notice of her though, and continued walking through the door and down the hall scattered with a few people here and there. "Where are we going?" I asked confused. For some reason, I was feeling slightly less scared, which made no sense to me at all. Reaver turned to a room, pushed the door open and pulled me inside, locking the door after him. I gulped nervously, looking around the room he brought me in. I looked at him, shocked. I was stuck alone in a bedroom with Reaver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Brendon's POV**

I stared at Reaver shocked. He wasn't serious surely. He turned around and looked at me, staring intensely into my eyes, leaning closer towards me. He pushed me against the wall again, putting his own weight on top of me. I started to panic, trying frantically to think of an idea to get out of the situation. I reach for my pistol but it isn't there. I look up at Reaver again, and see him holding my own pistol to my neck. I feel his breath heavy on the other side of my neck, the tip of my pistol cold against my skin. "I'm the Hero of Skill," he whispers heavily, still breathing on my neck, his eyes closed, "You can't escape me.". Suddenly I have an idea, it seems stupid but it was the only thing I could think of. I stared at the opposite wall, hardly moving. Just standing there, not even resisting anything he said or did. Reaver unties my mask, throwing it on the floor. I can feel his breathing on my face, he was so close to me… I began to get a weird feeling in my stomach; I wasn't sure what it was exactly. Suddenly, Reaver took a step backwards, looking at me with a disappointed look. "Where's the fun in someone as unwilling as you?" He frowns. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, I don't know what to say. "Come on, I've got a different idea." Reaver says, using his cane to pick up my mask from the ground and throw it to me. I catch it, and obediently follow him out of the room. I want to say something, I want to… let Reaver know something, I just don't know what it is. I follow Reaver into a big room, I see people all watching above, in a room which is upstairs, looking over a railing and watching silently as Reaver and I stand in the middle of the circular room the storey below. There is also a big clocklike structure on the wall. It takes me a minute to realise where I am. It's the Wheel of Misfortune.

I look at Reaver, shocked. "You can't do this, I won't do this!" I notice the pistol is back at my waist, but I don't question it. I stare at Reaver. One moment he wants to do bedroom activities with me, the next he's ready to dispose of me in the Wheel of Misfortune. There's nothing I could do to get out of this, I looked around at the people staring down at me, frantically trying to think of an idea. I look at Reaver again, who's just standing, leaning on his cane, watching me freak out. Without thinking, I take a step closer to Reaver, and grab him, pulling him as close to me as possible. I force my lips onto his, and see Reaver's shocked face. _I actually have shocked Reaver._ I feel him smiling under the kiss, and that's when I realise. I close my eyes, leaning in even closer. I feel him put his hand on his back, the other on the back of my head, pulling me closer. Reaver pulls away, leaning on his cane again. "I see you've changed your mind. But that's rather… unfortunate for my guests." He says slowly, still slightly out of breath. I look up at the people watching us, their expressions a mixture of surprise, confusion, disgust and impatience. "Luckily," Reaver continues with a devilish grin, "Luckily I have a backup plan." He says, tapping his cane on the ground twice. All of a sudden a door opens up, with two men dragging a big cage on wheels. "Jordie?" I ask, confused. I run up to the cage and see her sitting in the corner scared, dressed in the shortest, blue shorts I've ever seen, and a white corset. She's also wearing a matching long, blue and white jacket, and tall white boots. This wasn't like Jordie at all, surely this was Reaver's idea too. "Brendon?" Jordie's voice is croaky and very quiet. "How could you do this?" I yelled at Reaver, realising his plan. Someone had to go in the Wheel of Misfortune games, that was his reason for holding the party. "You monster!" I yell at him again, throwing my mask at him which was still in my hand. Reaver just laughs, "Oh, the party must go on!" he says, walking up a set of stairs to a lever. "Now, who will it be, you or the girl?" He asks smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Reaver's POV**

I smile down from the balcony down at the man and his lady friend. I realise I hadn't even gotten their names, not that I usually keep up an effort to remember names, but I was curious to know what my lookalike was called. "What's your names?" I demand, looking down at them. The man looks up to me, slightly confused, but he tells me their names. "Brendon… and this, this is Jordie" he says, his voice beginning to wobble. "Which one of you will participate then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Brendon glanced up at me, I could see the fear in his dark eyes, then quickly turned back to Jordie, whispering something to her. I sighed, I had began feeling bored of waiting around already. Suddenly, the two of them had ran straight for the door, Brendon using his pistol to injure the two men at the door in the leg, not fatally hurting them, but enough to stop them from standing. He bashed the doors open, grabbing Jordie's hand and running straight downstairs.

I take the shortcut passage down to the front of the house where the two of them were heading, and stood in the doorway, leaning on my cane. Brendon ran down the stairs, dragging Jordie quickly after him. Jordie looked up, "Brendon!" She exclaimed, pulling him backwards a little. Brendon looks up at me, shocked. "I told you, you can't escape me." I say smiling, adding a little wink. "Fine, I'll be in your stupid games, just-" The girl said angrily, and sounding very upset, "Just don't hurt Brendon." She says quietly. Brendon turns to her, shocked, grabbing her shoulders. They begin rambling and yelling at each other, but it becomes boring very quickly. "Well, then I see we've settled this situation, back to the Wheel of Fortune we go. Say tatty-bye!" I say mockingly to the two, closing the doors behind me. "Remember what I told you, okay?" I hear Brendon say quietly in her ear, before she runs off ahead of us, into the circular room. "You're a monster." Brendon says angrily into my ear, and I just smile devilishly back at him.

**Brendon's POV**

I stare at him in disgust. Who would send anyone into such a place for entertainment? Even if… I didn't want to even think about the fact I had kissed him earlier. I surely wasn't thinking straight, even at all, I wasn't sure if it was to get out of the horrid games he hosts, or… I pushed the alternative out of my mind, there's no way I would kiss _Reaver_ because I wanted to. I followed Reaver up to the audience balcony, and stood next to him, the leaver in between us. "You can't do this," I grit my teeth, staring at Reaver angrily. He looks over at me and laughs, "Oh, really I can!" He turns and looks at Jordie, "So, can we get this over and done with?" She says impatiently, holding her pistol, "What's the 'rules' anyway?" She asks, tapping her foot. "The Wheel of Misfortune? It's rather simple, I spin, you die, we watch. Really!" Reaver laughs, "It's, it's a riot!" he says laughing again. Just the sound of his laughter makes me want to shoot a bullet through his head, but I know I have no chance of succeeding that. Jordie groaned, not even nervous about the creatures waiting in the next room for her. "Let the tearing of limbs commence!" Reaver announces, pulling the leaver. The big clock-like wheel on the wall spins, clicking as it goes past each enemy Jordie might have to face. I felt sick, the whole idea of this game Reaver wants to play makes me feel awful, and it's barely started. I look up at Reaver, who doesn't seem to be paying attention to me, but I know if I tried anything it wouldn't work, not with skill like him. "Reaver…" I tried to take his attention away from the wheel, which was still spinning. "Yes, Brendon?" He smiled, but kept his eye on Jordie and the wheel. I took a step towards him, I had to get his attention away from Jordie. "Most of the guests are extremely intoxicated," I said quietly next to him, nodding towards the very drunk people around the balcony, "And the rest aren't even paying attention…" I lean in closer, standing up straight so my lips are next to his ear. Reaver turns to me, raising an eyebrow, "Maybe we could have our own priva-" I whisper into his ear before being cut off by a loud gunshot. The next thing I hear is a loud high-pitched noise, of Reaver reflecting the bullet with his cane. I want to be disappointed, my plan not working, not that I had much hope it would, but for some reason, I don't feel like pulling away from where I'm standing. Reaver winks at Jordie, "Silly girl," is all he says, shaking his head. I see him slightly glance over, seeing I was still close to him. "Fine, leave. But this is the only time." He says angrily, throwing his hat on the floor. "Wait, Reaver," I call out to him. "I said _leave_." he says angrily, not turning around. He walks down a hall and out of sight.

I frown, and turn back to the balcony to talk to Jordie. She grins at me, "We did it! Quick, let's get out of this place!" She yells up at me excitedly. I run down the stairs, pulling her into a big hug. "Jordie, you have to go. You'll be fine from now on, I know you can deal with the Hobbes or Hollow Men on your own. You're better than me at shooting anyway. I'll meet you tomorrow at work, okay?" I say, holding her shoulders and looking into her green eyes. "But Brendon, I-" Jordie says confused, "Why would you stay here?" she takes a step backwards, the confusion growing on her face. I shake my head, looking down at the floor, "I can't explain, just, you need to get out of here. Get to a safer place, go home, go to the tavern or something. I'll meet you later." I said, "If the tavern closes, I'll come by your house, okay? Just get out of here" I demand, practically pushing her out the door. "Be careful" I say, before walking off. I hear her mutter something under her breath, and her footsteps walking down the stone steps. I take a deep breath before walking back down the corridor to find Reaver.

**Sorry the ending was kind of meh, I wanted to save the next part for a new chapter. Enjoy. :)**


End file.
